


Blood and Venom

by SevenStarsofSaturn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Genderfluid, Interspecies Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Soulmates, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenStarsofSaturn/pseuds/SevenStarsofSaturn
Summary: When Bellatrix finds her beloved pet Mayerys has been taken, she finds an...interesting resolution tactic.
Relationships: Strahd von Zarovich/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)





	Blood and Venom

He was gone. His reflection flitted on the water as dark claws drew him down. She was not fast enough. She knew who and she knew why. Strahd.  
Step on his toes, you lose what you love.  
This she knew well. Unfortunately for Strahd, he didn't know her well. He had merely taken the first steps onto her strands. Her web would consume him. This she swore as she ran down his enforcer, snapping and twitching forward as she strove to scare the undeath right back out of the beast.  
She could smell their fear, hot and acrid on her nose. She could hear his heartbeat, a hummingbird trapped against the fragile bars of his chest. He called for her, screamed for help, and she knew that only she would come.  


The spawn ran, desperately trying to outpace its arachnid pursuant. It knew its fate. It could practically taste the magic radiating off of that terrible beast. It knew itself to be no match, could hear the terrible trail of destruction  
she was leaving in her wake, could feel the weight of her shadow closing in, so high above him, how was she so high above him? He dared not look back. He had caught only a glimpse of a terrible, six armed creature nearing what must have been  
fifteen feet. Ironically, In his bloodshot terror he felt almost alive, the chase suffusing him with a semblance of the pleasures before undeath.  
He reared his head as he ran, opening his mouth to whoop for the glee and joy of the chase. A terrible pain struck his throat, as he opened his eyes to meet only darkness and five points of glowing violet.  
He knew his final mistake, and then, He knew no more.

Blinding light suffused his vision, Pinpricks of darkness dancing in the margins of his consciousness. The echo of fear in his blood, and the terrible tang of dread in the air.  
He was burning, He knew. His skin smoked, tendrils of shadow floating past his nose. Paradoxically peaceful, he stared, bemused.  
Entranced, hypnotized by her terrible beauty.  
A flower in the dawn, He thought. None was more beautiful to his eye. Even his former master paled in comparison to his lily of the valley, his sweet Belladonna. Pointless to struggle,  
futile to resist. Nothing could match the sweet scent of her wickedness, the exotic tone of her voice, this ecstatic pain in his throat.  
He must keep looking. Must please his new mistress.

How did she fixate him so? He mustn't succumb. His master's warning rang hard in his ears, as the tolling of a death knell.  
Surely not this sweet belladonna. Her? A beast of terrible fury? A mistress of cruelties fit to rival a demonic lord? Her gaze too soft. There was no evil in those eyes, only the soft patience of one who knows much.  
Deserving of respect. He must obey. He must not hear such nonsensical warnings. Must not obey such nonsense. His master...No. The charlatan mattered not. He would not entertain such lies.

His mistress...Yes. He saw everything in those violet eyes. His sweet Belladonna. It would be pointless to resist such a sweet embrace.


End file.
